J'ai demandé à la lune si je pouvais en aimer un autre
by Bakandayuu
Summary: Yullen. Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré la personne avec qui j'allais partager mes jours, à ce moment, je ne le savais pas encore. Qui aurait pu penser une seule seconde que je le rencontrerai aux funérailles de mon défunt fiancé ?
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir ! :)**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! ( malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour eux )**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;D**

**Prologue**

_Ses lèvres douces et sucrés parcouraient mon corps sans relâche.. Son parfum fruité m'hypnotisait, tandis qu'il se mélait au mien, embaumant toute la pièce de cette odeur indefinie qu'est l'amour. Assis dos a à la barre de lit, un leger sursaut s'empara de moi lorsque cette douce convoitise s'empara avec envie, de ce qui faisait de moi un homme. Mes mains partirent à la découverte de sa chevelure de feu, si agréable au toucher. De legers bruits délicatement sexuels s'extirpaient d'entre mes jambes, se mêlant aux soupirs plus qu'érotique que je laissais s'échaper de mes lèvres. Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur lui, c'était tout bonnement magnifique, tellement érotique. Tandis que sa tendre langue entamait une danse enflamée sur tout le long de ma fierté, ses prunelles emeraudes me fixaient droit dans les yeux. Plus le temps passait et plus je me sentais à deux doigts de partir. Tandis que ma main gauche continuait de malmener sans relâche sa magnifique chevelure, lui ordonant le rythme de la danse, la seconde s'entrelaçaient élégament avec l'une des siennes, c'était comme si toutes deux étaient faites pour s'assembler, comme si c'éait évident. Nos mains se calinerent un instant, jusqu'à ce que la mienne s'en alla caresser avec ardeur les fesses rebondies, et que son visage s'éleva jusqu'au mien. Nos iris ne se laichaient pas, en l'espace d'un instant, mon majeur et mon index se firent un malin plaisir à redécouvrir cet endroit chaud et étroit qu'il connaissaient par cœur. Des lèvres rosées de plaisir entrouvertes, un magnifique corps cambré par le plaisir, ainsi qu'un pronfond gémissement de surprise s'offrirent devant moi. Ses hanches m'incitaient à continuer, ce que je fit de plus belle, tout en le laissant se délecter de mes lèvres. Je me délectaient des siennes aussi. _

_Il ne fut pas beaucoup de temps pour que je me rerouve allongé sous son magnifique corps. Je le vis doucement s'empaler de son plein gré sur ma fierté gonflé de plaisir. Mes mains partir tenir fermement ses hanches, mais se retrouverent très vite coicnées au dessus de ma tête, maintenues par les siennes. Alors c'est lui qui menerait cette danse. Cette boule d'energie commença de frénétiques mouvements de hanche, qui étaient plus que délicieux. Notre danse aucunement catholique s'endiablait de plus belle, nos jeunes corps s'entrechoquaient, de longs et courts soupires irréguliers se melaient à de fins gémissements, mon ouï s'en régalait. L'odeur innocement sucré présente précédemment s'était évanoui, laissant s'installer cette odeur délicieusement salé que l'on appelait le sexe. Son sexe gonflé lui aussi de plaisir, avait l'air d'apprécier l'habilité de ma main qui avait finit faire ceder l'emprise de sa rivale, en même temps que son anneau de chair se faisait malmener par son propriétaire et son complice : ma virilité. Nos gémissements devenaient de plus en plus nombreux, et de plus en plus fiévreux, c'était la musique qui suivait la danse. Je sentais le nirvana arriver à grand pas, autant pour moi que pour cette beauté divine qui semblait être a deux doigts du septième ciel. Dans un dernier pas, notre danse endiablée se clôtura, emportant avec elle une dernière note, celle de nos gémissement réunis. _

_A ce moment, seul la lune fut témoin de notre amour. Sa lumière argentée traversait la pièce comme une aura à la fois bienfaisante et mystérieuse. Je la voyait se refléter dans les prunelles de mon amour aux yeux d'émeraude, qui la regardait. _

_-Tu as toujours tant aimer regarder la lune... je me trompe ?_

_-Non, tu as raison... je l'aime tellement. _

_Il m'avait chuchoté cette réponse, ses yeux toujours rivés sur cette sphère argentée, que je regardais aussi à travers ses prunelles. Je lui demande tout simplement pourquoi dans une légère caresse sur son visage. _

_-Parce que... elle me fait penser à toi. Elle est là, blanche, innocente, pure, puissante, comme gardienne des étoiles. Elle semble si bienfaisante. Tout comme toi. Et puis... Sa lueur se marie tellement bien avec tes cheveux, Allen..._

_-Lavi.._

_Je fut autant touché qu'étonné par ses paroles qui ne lui ressemblait pas._

_-Comme ça, le jour ou je crèverai, j'ai décidé que je me réincarnerai en étoile, et je me dis que ce s'ra comme si t'étais avec moi !_

_-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles Baka Usagi !_

_Son rire retentit dans la chambre, mais son je t'aime me sembla comme un murmure lointain._

**-27 Février 05h00**

J'émerge doucement de ma rêverie, encore au beau milieu de la nuit. Ce rêve représente tout simplement la dernière fois que je fit l'amour à Lavi, mais à ce moment, j'étais loin d'imaginer que c'était la toute dernière... Mes yeux deviennent humides contre mon grès. Ce soir là, la lune est caché derrière les nuages, j'espere pour autant qu'elle accomplie son devoir comme il le faut...

Il est 05h du matin, et dans 06, moi, Allen Walker, devrai affronter la dur réalité, faire mon deuil aux funerailles de mon amour defunt, Lavi.

_**J'ai demander à la lune, de protéger mon étoile, Lavi.**_

**Pour les adeptes de Yullen, ne vous en faite pas, c'en est bien un, patience :)**

**Je vous invite à me donner votre avis, je suis toute nouvelle et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez :) **

**Thank you ! =D**


	2. Chapter 1 - Adieu Lavi

Here come le premier chapitre de ma toute première fanfiction. :D

* * *

Précédemment

_Il était 05h du matin, et dans 06 heures, moi, Allen Walker, devrai affronter la dur réalité, faire mon deuil aux funérailles de mon amour défunt, Lavi._

_**J'ai demander à la lune, de protéger mon étoile, Lavi**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

C'est avec difficulté que mes jambes ankylosées se déporterent du lit en direction du sol, mes pieds se posèrent sur le sol gelé de notre chambre. De désagréables frissons parcoururent la totalité de mon corps, j'avais mal. Tout mon corps souffraient, sans raisons, sans blessures physiques apparentes.

J'avais la nausée, mes larmes finirent par avoir raison de moi et devalerent mon visage. Pourquoi me retirait-on toujours ce que j'avais de plus précieux ? Je devais être maudit. Je ne su retenir un rire amer, et dans un élan de tristesse, de colère, de desespoir, le mur se fit un plaisir d'accueillir mes poings.

Je tapais, je frappais le mur de toute mes forces. Je devais faire disparaitre ma colère, je me devais d'être fort une fois le temps venu... je me laissa glisser le long du mur, après ce long duel contre le mur qui semblait se rire de moi, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre mon calme. Le sang froid n'est décidement pas une de mes qualités, pourtant tout à l'heure, il le faudra.

**-27 Février 09h45**

Mon petit déjeuner terminé, je me dirigeai sans conviction dans la salle de bain, tout était si calme sans lui, je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir, Lavi se dressait derrière moi, me tenant par la taille, son immense sourire d'enfant sur les lèvres, ma tête se baissa sur ma taille, ou je ne vis rien d'autre que le bas de mon pyjama. Stupide fruit de mon immagination. Je soupirai. Il était vraiment temps que je fasse mon deuil...

_Les yeux rougis par la tristesse, les joues creusées, les mains meurtries par la colère, le coeur littéralement brisé, Allen Walker laissa un long soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres, il fallait avancer, coute que coute, c'était comme ça, depuis toujours. Il fallait qu'il avance. _

_Allen se defit de ses vêtements de nuit, se retrouvant entièrement nu avec pour seul compagnie, son pâle reflet. Ses jambes le guiderent sous sa douche, qu'il prendrait seul. Il laissa l'eau brulante dégouliner sur tout son corps, ses mains encore ensanglantées souffraient sous cette agressive et soudaine chaleur, mais il n'en avait que faire. De toute façon, à quoi lui serviraient-elles maintenant ? A quoi lui serviraient ses mains, maintenant qu'il ne pourrais plus toucher sa douce peau ? A quoi bon prendre soin de sa personne ? Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? _

_Allen essayait tant bien que mal de chasser toutes ces idées négatives qui tentaient de prendre possession de lui. Il avait toujours été une personnes très otpimiste, même au cours des moments les plus difficiles de son existence, il s'était toujours dit qu'il fallait avancer. Dans sa tête, une voix lui répetait sans cesse. _

Ma douche terminée, je finis ma toilette, égaré dans mes pensées. Mes jambes se dirigèrent machinalement en direction de ma chambre où je pouvais encore sentir ce délicat parfum fruité flotter dans l'air. J'enfilai un boxer suivie d'une paire de chaussettes. Je me stoppai devant mon dressing.

Aujourd'hui serait notre dernier rendez-vous, je me devais d'être présentable, malgré mon chagrin incessant qui me criait de rester chouiner en pyjama à petit lapins sous mes couettes, pelotenné contre mon chat.

Je me vêti de noir, et enfilait mon précieux manteau noir ainsi qu'une écharpe blanche. Une fois fait, je chaussai mes pieds d'une paire de botte fourré.

Une fois prêt, je sortis de mon appartement, et me mit à marcher en direction du funerarium, où reposait encore le corps de mon cher et tendre Lavi.

**27 Fevrier 10h30 - funérarium**

Une silhouette masculine sortit de la chambre de Lavi, dans la quelle je m'appretais à rentrer, je me forçai un sourire en son intention, qui fût ignoré comme jamais.

En l'espace d'une seconde, j'avais eu droit à un regard de travers, un sourire plus que pincé, et un "Tch".

Drôle de personnage, je le regardai néanmoins s'éloigner en dehors du funerarium. Il avait une certaine classe qu'il fallait avouer, je me demandais qui était-il pour mon doux Lavi... L'avenir me l'apprendra.

Après cette courte interaction avec cet inconnu, je penetrai cette pièce, très peu accueillante. A peine rentré, je sentais la tristesse qui s'en émanait, je ne pu m'empêcher d'imaginer le nombre de larmes qu'elle a du rencontrer. Une boite de mouchoir était posé sur une petite table de chevet, mon regard fit le tour de la pièce, j'étais seul.

Il était là, inerte, les mains sur le coeur, il semblait confortablement installé, dans son cerceuil encore ouvert. J'eu un douloureux pincement au coeur, c'était tellement difficile de le voir ainsi, c'était comme si la réalité m'infligeait une grande claque en plein dans la figure.

Ma main caressait sa joue, j'eu un frisson, il était tellement froid, lui qui était tout le temps si chaleureux. Il était tellement calme, lui, qui semblait toujours déborder d'énergie, même quand il dormait. Je detaillais son visage, il paraissait calme, serrein, comme appaisé, cela sembla me réchauffer le coeur, je souris.

-Repose toi bien mon amour, tu as tant souffert...

Et je restais planté, à le regarder comme si j'attendais une réponse, je pris une grande inspiration, ce qui semblat remettre en place ces larmes capricieuses et tetues.

-Adieu, Baka usagi...

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, avec une douceur sans égale, plus légères qu'une plume, comme si elles avaient peur de briser ce fruit si fragile. Durant ce cours baiser, je me remémorais les instants les plus forts de notre relation, comme pour qu'il les emporte avec ce dernier baiser. Je me redressai, au moment ou jentendis des pas très proches. Je vis des hommes vêtu de noir rentrer, et me serrer la main., je le adressai un hochement de la tête signifiant qu'il pouvais procéder, que j'étais prêt. Mais l'étais-je vraiment ?

Alors ça y est, c'était vraiment finit ? Je les vis fermer le cerceuil de mon defunt amour. Je le regardai une dernière fois avant qu'il soit totalement fermé, et je sais pertinament que c'était le fruit de mon imagination, mais je cru voir un sourire se dessiner sur ces lèvres, cette image restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire et mon coeur.

Je sortis discretemet de la pièce, emportant un mouchoir avec moi.

Une fois dehors, je craquais une nouvelle fois, les larmes dévalerent mes jours tel un torrent en fureur. A travers mes larmes, j'apperçu la silhouette de tout à l'heure, seul contre un mur le visage inexpressif. De long cheveux noir de jais tombait raides le long de son dos, une cigarette entre ses doigts, il semblait ne pas être atteint par la situation, peut-être était-il juste un homme qui travaillait dans ce funerarium... ?

Alors que je me torturais les meninges, j'avais oublié de retirer mon regard de celui-ci, ce qu'il sembla remarquer, lorsque je sentit son regard noir sur moi. Je baissai les yeux machinalement, de honte. Je vis son megot se faire pietiner sans pitié.  
Cet homme était bien mystérieux..

Une intense odeur florale viola mes narines enrhumées, l'inconnu venait de me passer droit devant comme une flèche, se dirigeant vers l'église où se tiendrait les funerailles de Lavi.

Je decidai de le suivre, qu'il le veuille ou non, je me rendais au même endroit.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Soyez indulgentes s'il vous plait je débute :33  
Notre bakanda fait doucement son apparition mais patience patience ! :DD


	3. Chapter 2 - Provocation

**Konbanwa ! Voici le chapitre 2, bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**27 Février 11h05 - Eglise**

- Nous célébrons ce matin, le départ de Lavi Bookman, jeune étudiant en histoire, survenue de sa maladie à l'âge de 21 ans. Lavi... aimait la vie (1), ses proches, le décrivaient comme une personne joyeuse et souriante, toujours prêt à s'amuser avec n'importequi. Il était de ces personnes, qui sont aimés de tous. Lavi, avait un fiancé, qu'il aimait de tout son coeur. Ses proches, sa mère, son père et son grand-mère l'attendent là-haut. Prions dieu, afin qu'il l'accompagne à eux.

La voix du prêtre résonnait dans toute l'église, sa voix avait beau être douce, elle n'en était que tranchante pour mon coeur, qui ne parvenait pas à accepter la mort de son ame-soeur.  
Je suivis les gestes du prêtre, joignis mes mains devant moi et fermai les yeux.  
Je m'étais installé au premier rang, et je ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi je m'étais retrouvé au coté de cet inconnu asocial.

Mes doutes s'était confirmé à ce moment là. S'il était devant, avec moi, c'est qu'il devait très bien connaitre Lavi, ma curiosité s'emparait de moi, il fallait coute que coute que je découvrais son identité.

Au cours de l'enterrement, il m'arrivait de lui jeter un bref coup d'oeil, comment pouvait-on rester impassible comme lui lors d'un evênement pareil ?

**27 Février 11h25**

Je parsemai le cercueil de Lavi d'eau bénite, d'un signe de croix, avec l'objet prévu à cet effet (2). Une fois fait, ma main gauche le fit passer à la suivante personne pour qu'il fasse de même, nos mains se frôlèrent lors de cet échange, je remarquai des doigts longs et fins, mes yeux se hissèrent face à lui, d'intenses sphères bleues me fixaient. Alors que je me surprenait encore une fois à détailler ce mystérieux asiatique, je fut vite sorti de mes rêve lorsque je sentis que l'on tirait sur ma main, je n'avais toujours pas laché cet objet.(2)

-Ah euh... pardon !

Ses yeux me regarderent de haut en bas un court instant, puis fit lui aussi le signe de croix , il me passa devant une nouvelle fois, violant une enième fois mon odorat endormi, par cet intense parfum de fleures, qui ne collait absolument pas avec ce personnage dur et froid.

**29 Février - 12h35**

Deux jours s'était écoulé depuis mon dernier au revoir, et mon ventre avait mystérieusement retrouver son appétit habituel. Celui-ci hurlait à la mort, il est vrai que je n'avais pas énormément manger ces derniers temps, mais tout de même !

Je me dirigeai alors au restaurant discount le plus proche. J'aimais bien manger dans ce snack, pas spécialement parce que c'était japonnais, mais parce que c'était un buffet à volonté. Lavi adorait m'emmener ici, c'était d'ailleurs lui qui m'y avait emmener pour la première fois. Il me racontait qu'il y venait souvent, bien même avant que nous nous rencontrions. Je me réjouissais d'avance.

Une fois servie, j'avançais difficilement avec mon plateau, la voix de Lavi murmurait dans ma tête.. " Franchement Allen, tu devrais arrêter de manger autant, heureusement que je t'aime, sinon ce n'est pas comme ça que tu plairais aux filles ou aux garçons ! " Je ris intérieurement.

Je posai mon plateau sur la seule table libre de la pièce, et je ne fut pas le seul à en décider ainsi.

Et c'est dans ces circonstances que je me retrouvai encore une fois nez à nez avec cet homme.

Nous nous défiâmes tout deux du regard, et finîmes par nous assoir tout les deux.

Qu'il fasse ce que bon lui semble j'étais arrivé le premier. Pendant que mon ventre engloutissait la montagne de nourriture que je lui avait choisi, je regardai cet asiatique qui mangeait sereinement.  
La fourchette, le couteau, la cuillère, et même beaucoup d'autres ustensile de cuisine avait été inventer au cours de l'histoire... Alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il à manger avec des baguettes ?

Ses cheveux long étaient maintenus en queue de cheval haute, une frange dessinait son front, durcissant les traits fins de son visage.

Je me mit à observer ses mains habiles guider les baguettes jusqu'à sa bouche, je m'attardais sur celle-ci, elle enveloppait son soba avec délicatesse. La sauce les laissait humide et appétissante...

Je manquai soudain de m'étouffer, à quoi pensais-je, sérieusement... Je détournai mon regard, satisfait qu'il n'ait pas remarqué ma fixette, je ne voulais pas soutenir une fois de plus son regard perturbant.

Je décidai tout de même de briser la glace, il n'était peut-être pas si asocial qu'il en avait l'air après tout.

-Hmm.. Moi c'est Allen. Allen Walker. J'ai cru comprendre que tu connaissais bien Lavi, enchanté, je suis son fian/

-Je sais qui tu es.

Je sursautai intérieurement, c'est qu'il me coupais la parole ! J'entendis pour la première fois le son de sa voix. Au moins il n'étais pas muet, ce qui était en soit une bonne chose pour discuter. Première victoire.

-D'accord... et toi, tu es ?

Je le vis sauter un sourcil d'agacement. C'était si difficile que ça pour lui de faire une phrase ?

-Tout ce que tu as à savoir c'est que je ne suis pas une personne intéressante. Donc s'il te plait, si tu pouvais arrêter de me suivre, ça m'empêcherait de m'énerver.

Je retirai tout ce que j'avais dit. Il savait très bien formuler des phrases, et il était bien aussi associal qu'il y paraissait.

-Je ne te suis pas ! C'est toi qui te trouve où je vais.

Je l'observait se ressuyer les lèvres, et reposer soigneusement ses baguettes sans son bol. Tout me poussait à suivre à la lettre ce qu'il venait de me dire, pourtant je savais que ce qu'il disait était faux. Il avait beau être associal, agressif, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui agissait sur moi comme un aimant, j'avais l'intime conviction que nous n'en resterions pas là.

Je le trouvai au contraire très intéressant.

-Et je te trouve au contraire très intéressant... ?

Mes pensées traversèrent mes lèvres à mon insu, il était déjà trop tard pour faire demi tour, je levai donc un sourcil intéresse, comme pour attendre qu'il me dévoile enfin son prénom.

J'eu comme réponse un coup de queue de cheval au moment où son corps fit demi tour sèchement en direction de la sortie. Ben voyons.  
Il avait une manière de se déplacer plus que gracieuse, ses long cheveux se balançait dans son dos au rythme de ses mats, fouettant par moment son petit derrière qui semblait divinement bien sculpté.

Je me surpris encore une fois à le détailler un peu plus que je ne le devrais. Je me mordis les lèvres, pardonne-moi Lavi.

Je me levai d'un bond et le rattrapai dans la ruelle qu'il avait emprunter.

-Ohe !

Je le vis enfin s'arrêter devant moi, j'eu à peine le temps de souffler que je me retrouvait dos au mur complètement immobilisé, cet homme était vraiment effrayant ma parole.

-Écoute moi bien, gamin, sache que je te déteste, et que je déteste d'autant plus ce connard de Lavi, ok ?

Je le défiait du regard, s'il essayait de me faire peur, c'était raté, j'étais même plutôt exigé par la tournure qu'avait prit cette petite rencontre au restaurant. Je bouillonnai à la fois de rage et d'envie.

-T'es qui pour me dire ça ? D'où me connais-tu ? Et d'où te permets-tu d'insulter Lavi ? Tu te crois plus fort que moi parce que tu semble me connaitre et moi non ? Mais tu sais,c'est pas en se cachant que l'on est supérieur aux autre !

C'était partit tout seul. Il avait le dont de m'agacer au plus haut point. Les hommes qui m'ignoraient m' insupportaient, surtout quand ceux-ci étaient bien trop charmants. De plus, il avait l'air de me prendre de haut, alors qu'on soit francs, cette délicieuse beauté pouvait me prendre comme il le voulait, mais pas de haut. A ce moment, je bénis tous les dieu pour avoir empêcher mes cordes vocales de me trahir une nouvelle fois.  
Ses yeux à deux centimètre des miens me fusillaient du regard, s'il avait eu des revolver à la place de ses prunelles, je serais aveugle à l'heure qu'il est, je déglutis.

Je n'aurai peut-être pas du le provoquer autant. Mais c'est comme ça que l'on procède, pour briser la glace.

Ses mains tenaient fermement mes bras contre mon corps, et son poid me collait au mur froid.

-Lavi est un lâche. Tu veux vraiment savoir qui je suis ? Je suis l'ex de Lavi. Cela faisait trois ans que je me demandais comment cet abruti avait pu me laisser pourrir pour se mettre avec un moyashi comme toi !

Mes yeux étaient hypnotisés par ses lèvres qui remuaient dans tout les sens.

Alors que je le laissait croire qu'il menait la situation je criait victoire intérieurement. Ma provocation a toujours eu raison de tous, il n'échappait pas à la règle.

Je le sentis resserrer son emprise sur moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mes lèvre se sont alors approchées de son oreille.

-Ooh je vois... et tu compte lui faire quoi au moyashi ?

J'avais susurré ces dires, contre mon grès, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, je suis impardonnable...

**J'ai demandé à la lune... qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?  
**

* * *

**(1) non ce n'est pas un mauvais jeux de mot :(**

**(2) si quelqu'un sait comment s'appelle cet engin qu'il me le fasse savoir !**

**Voili voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
**

**J'attend vos avis ! :D **

**Kiss**

**Sweetmathy**


	4. Chapter 3- Invitation ou séquestration ?

**Konnichiwa ! Sans plus de formalités voici le troisième chapitre !**

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, bonne lecture ! =3**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attirait chez lui à tel point de trahir mon amour. Je voulais le connaître, à tout prix. Je voulais connaître cet homme qui a partagé la vie de mon âme soeur. Pourquoi Lavi m'a choisi plutôt que lui ? Pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de lui ? Qu'avait il de spécial ? Comment cet homme qui respirait la haine avait pu attiser l'amour de mon doux Lavi ? A ce moment là, tout s'éclaircit dans mon esprit. Cet homme n'était pas ce qu'il laissait paraître de lui. Son odeur était bien trop agréable pour qu'il soit malfaisant, ses lèvres étaient bien trop attirantes pour pouvoir faire le mal, ses yeux étaient bien trop durs pour être vrais, et plus que tout Lavi l'avait aimé. Sa barrière comportait une faille, et j'avais l'intime conviction que je réussirais à la briser.

-Et qu'est ce que tu comptes lui faire au moyashi ?

-Je vais lui faire regretter d'être né s'il n'arrête pas de se mettre dans mes pattes.

La provocation, la clef de tout. Je m'en voulais de me comporter ainsi à peine une semaine après la mort de mon Lavi, mais je devais avancer. Je le fixait intensément. Il s'énervait très vite. J'en conclu qu'il devait réagir au quart de tour dans n'importe quelles circonstances.

- Pourquoi Lavi m'a choisie plutôt que toi ? Peut être que je suis plus.. fort ?

Comme reponse ses longue mains me comprimerent toujours plus les bras, j'avais l'impression qu'on me prenait la tension.

-Ou peut être parce que tu refuses d'être agréable avec qui que ce soit ?

Il marqua un silence.

-Tch. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Ça sonnait tellement faux. J'ai toujours eu l'impression de savoir quand quelque chose clochait. Les personnes fermées sont tellement tristes. Elles se barricade derrière un personnage qui ne leur correspond pas, c'est si triste... Dans un élan de confiance, je lui souriais.

- Tu es une personne tellement triste.

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Stupide Moyashi !

-Je ne me moque pas de toi.

-Ferme ta gueule ! Lâche moi !

-Ce n'est pas toi qui est collé à un mur incapable de bouger !

J'étais prisonnier de ses bras, mais la véritable personne en détresse ce n'était pas moi, c'était lui. C'est lui qu'il fallait sauver, pas moi. Je sentis mes bras respirer. Ses mains avaient lâcher leur emprise.

- C'est bon, tu peux y aller, mais je ne te le redirai pas une seconde fois !

- Je n'y tiens pas, tu peux me garder prisonnier autant que tu le souhaites.

- Tu fais ton malin avec la mauvaise personne Moyashi, tu vas te brûler !

Je pouffais. Il parut agacé. Il croisa les bras, puis me répondit plus calmement.

- Sérieusement arrête de te payer ma tête, tu devrais être déjà parti en courant...

- Tu ne me fais pas peur à moi.

Je le vis soupirer, d'un air résigné.

- Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux moyashi?

- ALLEN ! Il me semble t'avoir déjà dis qui j'étais !

-Ça ne me dit pas c'que tu m'veux.

-Ce que je veux...

Je m'approchai de lui, son visage était toujours aussi fermé, mais il semblait s' être calmé. Sa frange lui collait le front malgré le froid. Il respirait par la bouche. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement gércées à cause du froid, entre ouvertes, comme si elles attendaient quelque chose.

Ma langue partit caresser mes fines levres, et, dans un élan de confiance en moi, je partis humidifier doucement ses sèches lèvres dans un léger baiser. Mes yeux se fermerent. Cet instant parut durer une éternité jusqu'à ce que je ressente une intense douleur dans mon abdomen, je réouvris mes yeux sous le choc, peut être un peu trop de confiance en moi, je rigolais intérieurement, ma vu se brouilla, puis je sombrai dans le sommeil.

POV Kanda

-Ce que je veux...

Je soupirais intérieurement. Franchement ce moyashi était tellement agaçant.

Je venais de le coller à un mur, de le menacer, et ce nain de jardin se tenait encore devant moi, tout sourire. J'avais plutôt l'habitude que les gens m'évitent, et quand ils m'énervait un peu trop, mon regard semblait leur faire faire demi tour.

Le temps était vraiment froid, tellement que mes lèvres me tiraillaient.. je sentis soudainement une douce chaleure les envelopper. C'était agréable, mon coeur se réchauffa un instant, jusqu'à ce que je réalise ce qui était en train de se passer.

Bordel. Cette jeune pousse était en train de m'embrasser, je me sentais soudain très embarassé, ne sachant que faire. Mon coeur se mit a battre à la chamade, je le maudit. Réagir pour si peu, et en plus pour ce stupide blond. Je me mis à angoisser, je ne savais pas comment réagir face à son élan de tendresse. Finalement j'optai pour la bonne solution. Le coup partit tout seul. Mon poing s'écrasa dans son abdomen. Eh merde. Apres tout, je l'avais prévenu. J'attendis une réaction de sa part, je le vis tituber et manquer de s'effondrer sur moi. Je l'évitai de justesse, le sol sera sûrement plus accueillant que moi.

Ben voyons, s'évanouir pour si peu, j'aurais honte à sa place. Je regardai autour de moi. Je ne voulais absolument qu'il m'attire des emmerdes, il ne manquerait plus que ça !

J'hésitais entre le laisser là, avec le risque de recevoir la police chez moi; et le ramener chez moi, avec le risque que cet événement se reproduise.

Son corps finit sur mes épaules en sac à patate sans aucune difficulté, comment pouvait-on être si leger en mangeant autant ?

Je hatai le pat en direction de mon chez moi.

Franchement, si j'aurais su la tournure des chose à l'avance, je pense que j'aurai préféré manger debout, que de me retrouver avec lui chez moi.

Mes pensées divaguèrent à mon insue sur ce qu'il m'avait dit quelque minutes avant. " Ou peut-être parceque tu refuses d'être agréable avec qui que ce soit ?". Trois ans en arrière, ce gamin m'avait volé ma seule raison d'être un tant soit peu agréable et il venait me faire une leçon de moral..

29 Février 14h00

Une fois rentré dans ma maison, je le jetai sur mon futon, celui-ci tomba comme une pierre.

"Sérieusement Yuu tu devrais être un peu plus agréable et moins dur avec les gens ! Tu sais, heureusement que je t'aime, car c'est pas comme ça que tu te trouverai un mec ou une fille ".  
Même sous terre ce roux arrivait encore à me faire les leçon de moral. Ce mec avait une telle présence... que même mort j'ai l'impession qu'il est encore là. Je serrai les dents, le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'au profond de moi, je savais qu'il avait raison, mais je refusais cathégoriquement de l'admettre.

Mes yeux se posèrent aléatoirement dans la pièce, soit sur le sac à pomme de terre qui semblait être partit pour ne pas se reveiller avant demain. Quelle salle journée !

" Tu vois yuu, tu n'es pas si méchant que ça au fond, de toute façon si c'était le cas, je ne t'aimerais pas "

-Aaah mais ferme là à la fin ! Baka usagi !

Je secouai la tête, dans tout les sens. (imaginez Chibi Lavi en mode ange se cogner dans tout les coins de la tête de kanda).

Je ferai un effort pour cette nuit s'il ne se réveille pas. Mais qu'il ne compte pas trop pour dormir sur mon futon, il séjournera par terre, c'est d'un grand confort, j'aurai très bien pu le laisser mourir de froid dans la rue après tout, mais je ne veux pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience, Lavi m'ennuie déjà assez.

La nuit tombée, je partis m'installer confortablement dans mon futon, je poussai ce moyashi pour qu'il atterisse par terre. Un futon, ce n'était pas bien haut.

**1er Mars 03h21**

_Allen emergea de son long sommeil. Son corps se glissa ensuite machinalement sous les couettes de son hôte. Il sentit une chaleur humaine à ses coté, il s'y blottit, appreciant la douce chaleur, plus qu'agréable par cet hiver. Son bras s'enroula doucement autour de sa taille, ses doigts partirent definir délicatement l'aine de son voisin, de fins frissons les chatouillerent. Ses dents mordillèrent sensuellement son oreille, tout en lui murmurant, toujours à moitier endormie_

-Lavi... J'ai envie de toi

_Ce ne sont pas les mots mais les douces sensations qui réveillèrent en douceur le japonnais._

_Il sentait une main baladeuse qui lui procurait un doux plaisir, qui fit naître d'agréables frissons. Un souffle chaud près de son oreille intensifiait cette sensation de bien être et de confort. Encore sous l'effet du sommeil, il glissa une main dans le creu du dos de son invité, et l'attira vers lui. Il laissa ensuite ses lèvres souffler :_

-Lavi...

[Quelque part dans le ciel, un certain roux ne cessait d'éternuer]

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre !**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviens pour me faire par de vos avis et remarques :)**

**Bisous bisous !**

**Sweetmathy**


	5. Chapter 4 - Appelle moi Kanda

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 4, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Encore sous l'effet du sommeil, Kanda glissa une main dans le creux du dos de son invité, et l'attira vers lui. Il laissa ensuite ses lèvres souffler :

-Lavi...

Le dos d'Allen se cambra légèrement à ce contact, rapprochant toujours un peu plus leurs corps en recherche de chaleur. A l'entente du prénom de Lavi, les yeux d'allen s'ouvrirent sur un visage qu'il qualifia d'ange s' approcher lentement du sien. Il remarqua de très long cheveux éparpillés un peu partout autour d'eux.

Tout lui revenait en mémoire, enfin ce dont il pouvait se souvenir. Il se rappela avoir goûter à ses lèvres défendues, et puis plus rien. La conclusion fût rapide. Cet asiatique n'a pas du trouver d'autres solutions que de le frapper, il a paniqué, et l'a remmener chez lui. Cela lui paraissait plausible. Cet homme avait du bon au fond. C'était sur.

Alors qu'Allen se remémorait le goût de ses lèvres, une charmante surprise le sortit de ses rêves. Les lèvres pulpeuses du japonais se délectaient, avec une douce ardeur, des lèvres du plus jeune. Celles ci se mirent à jouer ensemble, Allen était plus que satisfait de la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses. Il ne savait pas où il était, cette odeur récente et familière de fleures l'hypnotisait, et une pure beauté était en train de l'embrasser avec envie, en le serrant contre lui.

Il cria victoire, il avait gagner la partie, mais quelque chose clochait, cela lui semblait bien trop facile. Il rangea cette idée bien au coin dans son esprit. Dans ces circonstances, profiter valait mieux que de réfléchir. La main du blandin glissa dans son dos qu'il parcouru du bout des doigts, il dégagea doucement les longs cheveux qui le gênaient, puis, d'une main experte, il attrapa les fesse musclées de son aîné, y exerçant une légère pression, permettant leur deux corps de se rapprocher toujours plus. L'envie commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir chez nos deux protagonistes. Allen délaissa avec difficulté les lèvres de son hôte, et partit à la découverte de son torse imberbe, divinement bien musclé. Il sentit à ses côtés le corps du brun se mouvoir, et dans ses cheveux son souffle chaud.

Bientôt les légers baisers du plus jeunes se faisaient plus intenses, sa langue s'amusait sensuellement avec les perles de chaire de son hôte, qui durcissaient sous l'effet du plaisir. Et il n'y avait pas que celles-ci, au fur et à mesure qu'Allen intensifiait ses baisers, il sentait contre son ventre le sexe de son futur amant gonfler. Cette sensation l'excita mentalement, cette divine beauté réagissait au quart de tour, elle prenait du plaisir, et c'était grâce à lui seul. Allen se lécha les lèvres, il avait faim, et une profonde envie de goûter ce fruit interdit l'obnubilait. C'est donc avec sensualité qu'il débarrassait cette convoitise de ce morceau de tissu gênant. La vue lui coupa le souffle. La virilité du bel asiatique se tenait dressée comme un i. Si la rumeur sur la petite taille des pénis asiatiques était vraie, cet homme exceptait totalement à la règle. Une nouvelle fois la langue du blandin passait sur ses lèvres, puis prit possession de ce fruit si convoité.

Notre brun sursauta de plaisir, lorsqu'il sentit cette cavité chaude et humide autour de ce qui faisait de lui un homme, émergeant totalement de son sommeil. Il passa en revue ce qu'il se passait. Se

croyant dans un de ses nombreux rêves érotiques, il avait embrassé avec ardeurs des lèvres qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, il avait touché ce corps inconnu bien que parfait à son goût, on avait violé sa peau de milles et un baisers plus qu'appréciables, et on était en train de lui faire une divine fellation.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une tête qui se mouvait de haut en bas, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Ce Moyashi avait osé, et le pire dans tous ça c'est qu'il adorait ça ! C'était impardonnable. Alors qu'il redressait son dos à l'aide d'un de ses bras, sa main libre partit se mêler dans la chevelure d'Allen. Il tira sur celle-ci, obligeant le plus jeune à délaisser son repas, un érotique filet de salive reliait encore son sexe aux lèvres du plus jeune, qui le regardait. La vue était bien trop excitante.

-Mo.. Moyashi !

-Oui monsieur ?

-Te fou pas de moi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Allen se dirigea tel un félin jusqu'au visage de son hôte. Et susura :

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'aimes pas ça... je me sentirais tellement vexé... De plus, c'est toi qui m'a chauffé je te rappelle..

Ses paroles firent rougir le brun.

-Tch !

Bien sur qu'il aimait ça, et c'était justement ça le problème. Il sentit ses lèvres plus qu'humides venir savourer les siennes, elles sentaient le vice, la luxure, le sexe, tout ce qu'il aimait. Il répéta le même geste que précédemment, maintenant sa tête.

Il savait au fond de lui qu'il était en position de faiblesse. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui montrer qu'il aimait ça, et encore moins lui supplier de continuer. Il fallait très vite inverser les rôles. -Écoute moi bien Moyashi, quand on commence quelque chose on le termine !

Sa main libre empoigna son sexe qu'il masturba un moment, sa deuxième lui permit de guider la tête d'allen vers celui-ci. Allen ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et enroba sa verge de tout son long.

**POV KANDA**

Sa chaude et confortable bouche accueillit une nouvelle fois ma virilité, je sentais sa langue s'enrouler autour d'elle. J'appréciais ce moment, ça faisait tellement de bien. J'avais cessé de penser aux circonstances, au moins pour cette nuit. Après trois ans de pignolade, ca n'a jamais fait de mal, un coup d'un soir. Demain, tout reviendrait à la normal, j'irais travailler, et quand je rentrerais, le Moyashi aura décampé, laissant derrière lui cette nuit qui s'annonçait déjà torride.

Ses lèvres jouaient avec le fruit de ma masculinité, me procurant milles et un frissons, les bruits de suicions qui s'en échappaient était une pure bénédiction pour mon ouï qui s'en delectait. Tout mes sens étaient en éveil, je laissais mes doigts savourer la douceur de ses cheveux, il dégageait une

odeur indescriptible, mieleuse, savoureuse. Ce moyashi avait du bon, il savait s'y prendre. Le sang m'était monté aux joues, mes lèvres rougies par le plaisir se faisaient mordre par mes dents pour empêcher mes cordes vocales d'exprimer ma satisfaction. Ma main continuait de malmener sa tignasse blanche, lui dictant le rythme qu'il devait prendre. Sentir l'extrémité de mon sexe taper lourdement dans le fond de sa gorge me rendit fou. Il s' arrêtait par moment pour reprendre sa respiration qui se faisait difficile, et en profitait pour me regarder fiévreux et me lâcher des mots et phrases plus qu'excitants, ce qui avait le don de m'énerver.

-Tu parles trop moyashi !

C'est sur ces dires que je le retourna sur le dos, me plaçant au dessus de lui. Mes yeux se délectaient de son visage déformé par l'envie, qui avait pourtant l'air si innocent quelque heures au par avant. Je sentis une main venir palper mes fesses. Malmener ses lèvres comme je le faisais me procurait un bien fou. Son autre main partait à la découverte de mon corps, j'eus soudainement besoin de sentir sa peu collée à la mienne, de mélanger notre sueur dans une étreinte fiévreuse. C'est sur cette réflexion que ses affaires avaient quitté son corps, me laissant découvrir le corps de ce gamin capricieux. Nos yeux ne se lâchèrent pas. Les miens devaient être plus que lubriques à cet instant, tandis que les siens étaient d'une provocation sans nom. Alors que nous nous partagions la vue de nos corps respectifs, ses doigts experts avaient pris mon anneau de chair par surprise, je retenu un gémissement, et je maudis son sourire victorieux qui voulait dire "fallait pas baisser ta garde". Il était hors de question de laisser ce gamin prendre le contrôle de la situation.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Je te donne du plaisir...

Un deuxième de ses doigts avait pris place en moi, tout deux s'amusant à faire de délicieux mouvements de ciseaux.

-Il est hors de question que ce soit toi qui me prenne !

Je sentis un courant électrique parcourant tout mon corps à ce moment, un gémissement me trahit.

- Tu as pourtant l'air d'aimer ça...

- Tch. Je le répète c'est hors de question.

-D'accord.. mais il est pour moi hors de question qu'une personne dont je ne connais meme pas le prénom puisse le faire.

Je le regardai se mordre la lèvre, un nouveau sourire victorieux sur le visage. Je maudis ce gamin qui était bien trop exitant.

-Appelle moi Kanda, moyashi.

-Appelle moi Allen alors...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes lèvres sourirent à mon insue à cet instant, ni pourquoi dans un doux baiser je chuchota son prénom près de ses lèvres, mais je sentis ses doigts quitter avec lenteur mon anneau de chaire. Je me surpris à sentir un vide, et à me rendre compte que finalement j'appréciais cette présence étrangère. J'eus à peine le temps de ranger cette idée saugrenue au fin fond de mon esprit que je le vis sucer mes long doigts, comme il sucerait mon sexe.

- Alors prend moi, Kanda...

* * *

**Voilà, comme d'habitude j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. **

**Donnez moi votre avis et on se revoit au prochain chapitre ! :D**

**Sweetmathy**


	6. Chapitre 5 - Je t'ai eu, Kanda

**Konbanwa, je vous laisse découvrir ce cinquième chapitre !**

* * *

-Alors prend moi, Kanda...

A l'entente de mon nom je frissonnai. Prononcé par ces lèvres il sonnait tellement érotique. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que personne n'avait prononcé mon nom ainsi, que ce seul fait m'excita d'avantage. J'étais sur le point de prendre cette divine créature et de lui rappeler au passage qui était le boss, je m'en réjouissais d'avance. Mes longs doigts quittèrent les profondeurs de sa bouche et partirent en éclaireur découvrir cet endroit que bientôt, je me ferai un plaisir de façonner comme il se doit. Un doux gémissement se fit entendre. Ses hanches se levèrent à ce contact. Malgré la pénombre, je pouvais apercevoir la rougeur de ses joues et de ses lèvres encore entrouvertes, qui contrastaient joliment avec ces cheveux et sa pâle peau… Alors que je le préparais comme il le fallait, je l'observais longuement. Derrière ses airs provoquant, il était tout autant craquant... Son fin visage et ses joues rebondies respiraient l'enfance, ce qui me bloqua un instant, quel âge avait-il ? Une légère vague d'angoisse parcourut mon corps, je ne voulais pas être embarqué dans une histoire de détournement de mineur à à peine 22 ans. Ses yeux d'une provocation sans failles se rouvrirent, je le redécouvris sous son vrai jour.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Kanda ?

- Rien, chut Moyashi

-Je parle peut être trop, mais toi tu réfléchis trop, je me trompe ?

-Tch

Je suivis alors son conseil, sans réfléchir je me retrouvai entièrement en lui, ce qui lui arracha un long gémissement de surprise. Je restai un moment ainsi, le temps qu'il se décrispe quelque peu et que j'apprécie cette sensation. Mes yeux se fermèrent. C'était si chaud, si étroit, si accueillant... J'avais presque, voir totalement, oublié le bien que procurait l'acte charnel. Je sentis ses hanches impatientes se mouvoir sous moi. Je répondis à ses attentes et entamai de long déhanchés experts.

**POV Allen **

Ses longs cheveux se baladaient sur mon torse, j'en frissonnai. Ses coups de reins se faisaient secs et rapides, et me procuraient le plus grand bien. De petits cris s'échappaient de mes lèvres, sa respiration à lui se faisait forte. A le regarder ainsi, à nu, si chaud, en moi, haletant, les cheveux en bataille... je ne pus m'empêcher de me remémorer la première fois que je l'ai vu, fermé, froid, les cheveux soigneusement attaché... Ce qui en soit ne remontait pas si loin, mais en ce moment précis, j'avais l'impression d'avoir à faire à une autre personne... mis à part son excitant caractère hautain. J'observais sa musculature... des épaule aux chevilles cet homme était si musclé, sa peau hâlée et brillante de sueur ne faisait que l'accentuer.  
Mes yeux s'attardèrent au sein de l'action, j'observais sa virilité malmener mon anneau de chair dans de secs va et viens, tantôt rapides, tantôt lents... Une de ses mains vint emprisonner mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête, je n'avais aucune chance de riposte contre lui, j'étais à sa merci et bizarrement j'aimais ça. Lorsque son visage s'approcha du mien, ses cheveux nous entouraient, telle une toile de tente. Je ne voyais plus que son visage. Ses lèvres pulpeuses m'embrassèrent avec fermeté. J'aimais sa façon de faire, tout ce qu'il faisait me rendait fou. De ses divins déhanchés à sa manière d'embrasser. Contrairement a l'idée que je m'étais faite de lui, cet homme savait y faire. J'en voulais toujours plus, et je savais comment procéder avec lui.

-Kanda… c'est tout ce dont tu es capable….

Sans savoir comment, je m'étais retrouvé la tête dans l'oreiller, à plat ventre. Une de ses mains semblait toujours vouloir garder mes mains en otage, dans mon dos cette fois-ci, tandis que l'autre souleva mes hanches à la bonne hauteur. Et sans prévenir, mon nouvel amant se mit à me pilonner. Littéralement. Sans aucune pitié. Entrechoquant nos corps dans une bataille sans merci. A tel point que j'en avais du mal à respirer. Et je ne sais par quel miracle mes hanches n'étaient pas encore brisées. Mes fesses déjà rougies par ses nombreuses et divines fessées, son bassin s'écrasait contre elles dans de fulgurants coups de reins, je n'avais jamais connu si brutal. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'avouer que je ne lui arrivais pas à la cheville, et qu'après ça Lavi devait sacrément s'ennuyer avec moi.  
Mes cordes vocales eurent raison de moi, si l'oreiller n'avait pas été là pour estomper mes cris, j'aurais certainement pu briser ses fenêtres, qui sait. J'avais l'impression de subir la frustration de plusieurs années d'abstinence.  
Alors que sa respiration se faisait à lui aussi de plus en plus difficile, je devinai à ses légers gémissements qu'il était proche de la délivrance. L'accompagnant comme je pouvais dans ses mouvements plus qu'expert, je contractai mon anneau de chair autour de son sexe qui se mit à gonfler de plaisir.

-hmm, t'as l'air d'apprécier mon étroitesse Kanda… jouis en moi…

-T'es sur que t'as pas un peu soif après tous ses effort moyashi ? moi je pense que si…

C'est sur ces dires qu'après s'être retiré, son sexe visita une nouvelle fois, cette fois ci de son plein gré, les profondeurs de ma gorge. Sa main se plaça délicatement dans ma nuque et y déposa quelques surprenantes caresses. Il ne fallut ensuite que quelque coup de langue par ci par là pour que je puisse sentir entre mes lèvres le fruit de tout son plaisir accumulé. Je léchais l'amertume de cette nuit torride, ne laissant pas une seule goutte s'échapper.

**POV KANDA**

Je fermais les yeux, le laissant savourer ces derniers moments charnels, en essayant tant bien que mal de calmer mon coeur en furie. Lorsqu'il leva ses yeux vers moi, je le regardais, victorieux.

-Je t'avais prévenu, Moyashi, de ne pas jouer avec le feu...

-Tu te trompes, le perdant, c'est toi.

Je vis un sourire plein de malice se dessiner sur son visage, puis je sentis ses bras s'accrocher à mon cou, son visage se hissa face au mien. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes dans une douce caresse qui me fit désagréablement frissonner.

-Je t'ai voulu... et je t'ai eu, Kanda.

Il avait raison... C'était moi au début qui avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Et je me retrouvais là. Entièrement nu, coller à lui. Je venais de me faire avoir comme une jeune pousse. Je bouillonnai intérieurement. Ce gamin ! Ce gamin ! Ce gamin ! Je le déteste... Je me sentais vexé, violé et perdant.  
Peu à peu son visage changea. Il avait abandonné ses yeux provocants pour deux perles douces et argentées, son visage excitant avait laisser sa place à une moue plus que craquante...  
Une voix fluette me sortit de les pensées.

- Arrête de réfléchir, Kanda. Arrête de te mentir à toi-même. Ça te frustre, et tu passes pour un mec qui a un balai dans l'cul. Alors qu'apparemment, c'est tout l'inverse !

J'entendis son rire cristallin titiller mes oreilles. Je n'avais pas besoin que l'on me rabâche toujours la même rengaine. « vous pourriez sourire, vous faites peur à mes enfants » « C'est pas comme ça que vous vous ferez des amis ! » « Vous n'avez vraiment aucun cœur ! » « Allez amusez-vous donc un peu ! » « C'est fini le temps où on draguait les filles avec des fleurs abruti ! » . Je n'avais pas besoin de tout ça. Je n'avais pas besoin de faire sourire les gosses, je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir des amis ça sert à rien, et un cœur j'en ai un, c'est scientifique. Je n'avais pas remarqué avoir serré les poings. Je poussai un long soupir pour me calmer.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Allen.

C'était faux, complètement faux, me criait ma conscience. Depuis combien de temps personne ne s'était intéressé à ta petite personne hautaine et désagréable ? Depuis combien de temps n'avais-tu pas eu le plaisir d'embrasser ? Depuis combien de temps n'avais-tu pas gouté aux plaisirs charnels ? Et toi tout ce que tu fais c'est le frapper, l'insulter, e=le baiser et l'envoyer paitre ?  
Je soupirai une énième fois, je me defi doucement de son emprise affectueuse et m'allongeai sur mon futon, lui laissant tout de même une place, par principe. J'attrapai une cigarette dans mon packet l'amenai à ma bouche. Une fois allumée je fermai les yeux, que ça faisait du bien, une bonne cigarette après l'acte…

-Tu ne devrai pas pas fumer, Kanda..

D'un regard en biais j'aperçu son visage dépité, c'est vrai que Lavi a succombé d'un cancer des poumons. A l'époque où j'étais avec luisa santé était déjà très fragile, bien qu'il paraissait inépuisable, ça n'a toujours été qu'une facette.

-Tch, je ne mourrai pas aussi facilement moi.

Je le vis sourire.

-J'éspère…

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ?

Je sentis sa tête se poser sur mon torse, je déglutis difficilement, mal à l'aise.

-Tu ne comprend rien, Bakanda.

-Ohe !

Je tirai une dernière fois sur ma Camel et l'écrasai dans mon cendrier. J'observais ce gamin. Il n'avait vraiment peur de rien, enfin de moi. Il s'était fait frapper assommé par un inconnu qui l'avait remmené chez lui, avait couché avec lui, se laissant prendre plutôt méchamment, et il se tenait, pelotonné contre lui comme s'il était une peluche géante. Soit il était fou, soit il était courageux, soit il était bête… Ou bien les trois combinés.

-Bonne nuit, kanda.

Je ne répondis rien, comme réponse je relevai les couettes sur nos deux corps qui se refroidissaient. La nuit s'annonçait très courte pour moi.

**01 MARS 11h55**

**POV ALLEN**

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, pestant contre ce satané soleil qui me violait la vue. J'observais les murs qui se dressaient autour de moi. Je ne connaissais aucunement cet endroit. Une intense douleur au bassin et pas seulement, fit renaître tous mes souvenirs de la veille. Mes yeux se posèrent à mes côtés, j'étais seul.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, le chapitre 5 est terminé !**

**Donnez - moi votre avis, laissez moi une petite reviews ca m'encouragera et ça me fera plaisir !**

**Bistouilles !**

**Sweetmathy**


	7. Chapter 6 - Humiliation

**Bonjour Bonsoir ! C'est avec grand retard que je publie enfin cette suite. Gomen :(**

**Clairement, je n'avais plus d'ordinateur. **

**Premièrement : tout perdu ! Youpi ! **

**Deuxièmement : Bibi va devoir casser sa tirelire pour acheter un nouvel ordinateur ! **

**Troisièmement : Et comme bibi achète tout sur internet à l'autre bout du monde il y a fallu attendre et attendre pour recevoir Monsieur Macbook deuxième du nom ! **

**Quatrièmement : Et bah oui, tout perdu veut dire tout perdu aussi la fanfiction, va devoir redoubler d'inspiration et tout recommencer !**

**Cinquièmement : Va falloir apprendre à tout sauvegarder sur google drive !**

**Enfin, sixièmement, la suite est là c'est tout ce qui compte, encore désolé et sur ce; bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Mes yeux vadrouillèrent la chambre, il n'y s'y trouvait qu'un pauvre futon monoplace sur lequel j'étais encore allongé. La pièce était sobre, un bureau qui semblait fatigué par la vingtaine de gros livres qui y était posés, ainsi qu'une petite commode dans un coin. Quelques délicats cadres végétales étaient accrochés au mur, agrémentant cette petite pièce d'un peu de gaieté. Malgré la faible décoration, on s'y sentait à son aise.  
Observation faite je m'étirai longuement, j'avais atrocement mal partout, en particulier à cet endroit que vous auriez deviné, ainsi qu'à mon ventre où un hématome s'était installé. Kanda est vraiment difficile à apprivoiser ! A cette pensée, une drôle sensation me parcourue, je ne connaissais que trop bien cette sensation, elle me fit peur, mais je l'acceptais. On avait beau se dire que c'était mal, que ça finirait par passer, que ce n'était pas vrai, rien ne chassait l'amour qui s'installe. C'est elle qui décidait, pas moi.  
Après de longues reflexions et un conflit avec moi-même, je me levai difficilement, et enfilai la totalité des mes vêtement qui avait été soigneusement repliés près du futon. Brièvement je me demandais si c'était un acte gentil venant de sa part ou bien si c'était parce qu'il était maniaque. La réponse fut flagrante lorsque j'arrivai dans son salon. Tout était si bien rangé que j'en venais à croire que personne n'y avait jamais posé les pieds. Au fur et à mesure que je découvrais sa maison, j'en venais à penser que cet homme avait un sacré problème avec les plantes. Il y en avait partout, elles étaient belles, certes, mais tout de même. Kanda semblait être une délicate personne, contrairement à ce qu'il laissait paraître. Son appartement le trahissait, j'avais l'impression d'être dans son jardin secret.  
Je vis un papier posé sur sa table de cuisine, une fois en main, je lisais « Je suis au travail. Merci pour cette nuit, soit parti avant 12h10. Sayonnara. Kanda. ». Je regardai ma montre; il était 12h00, j'avais encore le temps de me décider. Je regardai par la fenêtre, je ne savais même pas où j'étais. Désolé Kanda, mais tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça !

**POV KANDA**

Je tallai le dernier buisson de ma mâtiné, malgré la température qui ne dépassait pas les 5 degrès, des gouttes de sueurs dégoulinaient le long de ma tempe.

Ce matin lorsque je m'étais réveillé à l'aube, mes yeux s'étaient ouverts sur son doux visage. Le soleil levant illuminait sa chevelure d'ange, et ses lèvres entrouvertes me donnaient l'envie de l'embrasser pendant des heures, mes mains brulaient d'envie de caresser ses petites joues rebondies, et tout plein d'autres choses completement insensées. C'était sur ces idées que mon cœur m'avait fait atrocement mal, ces drôles de sensation me faisaient peur, elles finissaient toujours mal…  
Alors que je m'étais mis à rassembler ces habits éparpillés dans la chambre, son parfum de miel et de cannelle avait enveloppé ma chambre, me rappelant cette chaude nuit…  
J'avais alors une nouvelle fois entamé un long conflit avec moi-même, une agaçante voix murmurait dans ma tête « N'as-tu pas envie de lui faire l'amour autant de fois que tu le souhaite ? N'as-tu pas envie d'avoir quelqu'un à tes cotés le matin quand tu te réveilles ? N'as-tu pas envie de partager tes repas silencieux ? N'as-tu pas envie de combler ce vide qui te détruit ? N'as-tu pas envie de… quelqu'un avec qui partager tes jours ? »

Plus j'avais tenté de ranger ces idées dans un tiroir verrouillé, plus elles me hantaient. J'en étais venu à l'évidence… il fallait que je me débarrasse au plus vite de ce moyashi, ou bien j'allais une nouvelle fois succombé au charme d'un mec qui me laissera pourrir dans un coin, une fois qu'il se sera de ma façon de vivre. Et il était hors de question que je me fasse avoir une seconde fois.

C'est donc pour cette raison que j'avais déposé un mot sur ma table de cuisine, en espérant qu'il s'en aille au plus vite.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'arrivai déjà devant chez moi. Je priai tous les dieux pour qu'il fût partit, je ne voulais pas de nouveau être confronté à ce gamin qui avait chamboulé mon cœur en quelques jours, de quel droit avait-il pu ? Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste…  
Je me partageais entre l'envie qu'il soit partit et l'envie qu'il soit encore là, à m'en demander si ce gamin ne m'avais pas rendu schizophrène.  
J'ouvris ma porte avec appréhension et balladai mes yeux dans toute la pièce, et comme je m'y attendais, Allen était encore là, tranquillement assis près de ma table de cuisine, il me tournait le dos. Mon cœur me pinça douloureusement, pour était-il encore là bon sang ?

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore décampé toi ?

-Oh Kanda, tu es rentré ?

-Sans blague.

Je retirai mon long manteau et mes bottes en caoutchouc. J'étais encore un tenu de travail.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ?

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires Moyashi, et rentre chez toi, je ne veux plus te voir.

J'avais détourné les yeux pour prononcer cette phrase, tellement elle était fausse.

-Pas maintenant, on pourrait boire un petit café ensemble et discuter un peu ? On se connait à peine…

Ce n'était pas faux, on se connaissait à peine et mon cœur me faisait déjà affreusement mal quand je pensais à lui, hors de question de le connaitre plus, où je finirai enchainé, il était encore temps de faire marche arrière et que tout redevienne à la normal.

-Justement, c'est assez, et je n'aime pas le café, maintenant sors de chez moi !

Je le vis pouffer et me regarder bizarrement.

-Bon d'accord je m'en vais.

Je le vis se lever et se diriger doucement vers la porte. Ah bon, si facilement ?

-Je vais au commissariat de police, dénoncer un fou furieux qui m'a agressé à m'en faire tomber dans les pommes, qui m'a séquestré chez lui et m'a violé toute la nuit. C'est tout à fait plausible, et à quelques nuances prêtes, c'est la vérité.

Un sourire plus que machiavélique s'était dessiné sur son visage, mon corps entier se glaça, ce gamin faisait vraiment peur quand il s'y mettait. (black Allen). Je me précipitai devant la porte.

Je m'étais fait avoir une énième fois par ce gamin me retrouvant maintenant à l'empêcher de partir alors que quelques secondes au pare avant, je lui avais dit fermement de déguerpir.

-Décidément Kanda tu es difficile à comprendre, tu veux que je m'en aille, maintenant tu me séquestre… Je vais devoir crier au secours tu sais…

-Tch arrête de te foutre de ma gueule mainte/

-AU SECO/

Ma main s'était posée sans hésiter sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler. Je soupirai et me résignai. Je ne cessai de perdre face à lui, ça avait vraiment le don de m'agacer.

-C'est d'accord. On va parler, mais avant ça promets-moi que tu n'iras pas au flics !

Il ne répondit pas. Je le secouai

-Répond stupide Moyashi !

Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel.

-MHMHMMHMHMHMMMh !

Ma main se retira de sa bouche.

-Espèce de Bakanda !

-Ohe ohe, commence pas à m'énerver plus que je ne le suis où tu auras une bonne raison d'aller au commissariat cette fois-ci .

Son rire cristallint résonna dans la pièce.

-Je ne blague pas !

-C'est encore plus marrant !

-Tch !

Quelques instants plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes autour de ma table basse. J'avais préparé le thé. Non pas par gentillesse mais pour ma propre personne. Du moins c'est ce que je me forçai a croire. Je servie le thé dans les règles de l'art puis pris mon air blasé habituel. Sa douce voix fluette me sortie de ma courte rêverie.

-Dis moi Kanda… pourquoi tu es si distant ?

-Si ma personnalité te dérange je ne t'oblige en aucun cas à t'obstiner à me cotoyer, au contraire.

-Tu te trompes… c'est justement ta personnalité mystérieuse qui me donne envie de te connaître. Elle fait peut-être fuir les autres mais pas moi.

Mon cœur ratai un battement, j'avais déjà entendu ça quelque part… Je ne répondis pas, et amena ma tasse de thé jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je sentai son regard rivé sur moi, ce qui avait étrangement le don de m'angoisser.

-Tu sais, je peux t'aider.

-M'aider à ?

-A parler, à discuter avec des gens par exemple, t'as de sacrés problemes je crois!

-De quoi je me mêle, Moyashi. Je vais très bien, j'en ai pas besoin, c'est tout.

_Peut être que si… _

-T'as jamais eu envie d'avoir quelqu'un à tes cotés, une raison de te lever le matin… ?

_Biensur que si…_

-J'ai essayé, une fois. Mais un jour une vulgaire jeune pousse est sortie de nul part. De toute façon c'étais juste pour essayer, et puis… Ca ne m'emballait pas de toute façon.

_Moi seul attisait ton sourire…_

-C'est pour ça que tu es resté des années avec ?

_Tu m'aimais tellement…_

Mes doigts serraient ma tasse avec anxiété, tandis que ma machoir se serrait. J'avais l'impression d'être un château qui voyait ses murailles tomber une à une…

-C'était rien d'autre qu'un passe temps. Je suis tout de même humain j'ai besoin de certaines choses.

_Mais il m'a volé…._

_-_Tu ments. Même si tu es plutot doué je te l'accorde.

_Et maintenant il s'attaque à ton cœur…_

_-_ n'ai pas besoin de tes compliments, je le sais.

-Tu n'es pas celui que tu laisses paraître, Kanda…

_Et tout se repète à la lettre…_

_-_Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

-Je veux dire qu'au fond de toi vit une âme triste, en detresse, une âme à la recherche d'une autre. Tu ne fais que l'esquiver car tu t'obstine à croire que ce n'est pas toi. Mais construire un mur entre toi et ta propre âme… C'est toute ta faiblesse. Je veux dire Kanda, que tu es faible… Et que je peux t'aider.

_Et tu tombes amoureux de lui. _

Eboulement. C'étais comme si j'étais pris d'assault, j'étais foutu. Tout est de sa faute. Il fallait inverser les rôles et vite. Il fallait que je lui montre que je n'éatais pas faible. Alors comme ça la provocation c'étais son truc ? J'allais lui montrer que moi aussi, je pouvais l'être. Mes mains atterirent fermement sur la table, faisant dangereusement trembler mon service à thé. Je me dressait debout face à lui.

- ASSEZ ! FERMEZ-LA ! J'ai pas besoin de toi stupide Moyashi, t'es le même insouciant et naif que l'autre roux, vous n'êtes bon qu'à vous faire prendre comme de vulgaire prostitués ! D'ailleurs tu l'a prouvé cette nuit non ?

Il resta planté sur sa chaise, comme si rien n'était, comme si rien ne l'avait touché. Puis il se releva doucement, se dressa face à moi et me sourit.

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré aussi faible que toi, Kanda…

Les poings serrés, la respiration haletante, je sentais mes veines taper dans mes tempes alors que lui étais resté si calme, et si serein… Malgré mes muscles contractés, prêt à démolir tout ce que j'aurais voulu, ça m'agaçait de l'admettre, mais je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi faible depuis des années.

Mes yeux se fermèrent.  
Je savais ce qui allait se passer, j'allais perdre une seconde fois, il devinait mes mensonges, et en fait, j'avais déjà perdu.  
Il allait m'embrasser, et puis je serais condamné. Dans ma tête, je ris amèrement.  
Je l'entendis s'approcher encore un peu plus de moi, doucement.

Son souffle doux et chaud me frappait déjà le visage. Puis sa tendre voix retentis.

- Tu as gagné, en fait.

Je réouvrit mes yeux sur son doux visage souriant. J'ai… gagné ?

**_J'ai demandé à la lune… si tout ça était une plaisanterie._**

* * *

**Et voilà voilà la fin de ce Sixième chapitre avec un Kanda complétement désorienté ! A votre avis que va-t-il se passer ? **

**J'attends vos reviews ! **

**Bisous bisous :D**


	8. Chapter 7 - Frustration

**Bondour lecteurs !**

**Sans plus attendre le voici le voilà, le chapitre 7 que vous attendiez tous ! ( ou pas ) **

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Pov OM**

-Tu as gagné. Je ne peux rien faire contre toi. Je t'ai énervé, maintenant tu vas me frapper… Non ?

La victoire était pour Kanda. Allen ne l'embrasserait pas. Il avait abandonné. Il était devant lui en posture de faiblesse, petit, incapable de se défendre devant la masse musculaire enragé qui se tenait devant lui.  
Le brun n'avais pas perdu, il ne sentirait plus le gout de ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Il avait gagné, il ne se retrouverait jamais plus contre son corps frêle et chaud.

La victoire était pour lui, jamais plus il ne s'avanturerait dans le labyrinthe du plaisir avec lui.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attend, frappe-moi. Même pour ça tu es trop faible ?

Alors avait-il gagné ? Ou avait-il perdu ?  
Etait-ce une victoire ou une défaite ?  
Tout s'embrouillait dans l'esprit du brun, mais défaite ou pas, il était baffoué.  
Il se sentais plus qu'humilié car au plus profond de lui il savait depuis le début qu'il allait perdre, et étrangement il s'y était fait malgré les apparances. Il savait que sa défaite le menerait à la merci du blandin. Et au fond, il n'attendait que ça.  
Mais il s'était trompé. Son invité avait lui même choisi d'être le plus faible.  
Sa force était devenu sa faiblesse, et sa victoire était sa défaite.  
Tout forçait Kanda à croire que tout ça n'étais qu'une vulgaire plaisanterie. Soit ce gamin était lunatique, soit il se jouait de lui… Ou les deux.  
Kanda detourna les yeux.

-Tch.

-C'est étrange, la veille tu n'avais pas hésité à me frapper… Ton egard envers moi aurait-il changé peut-être ?

Kanda ricana amerement, quoi qu'il dise de toute façon il était piégé depuis longtemps. Quelle ironie du sort. Allen savait très bien jouer, retournant toujours n'importequ'elle situation à son avantage. Allen le rendait fou. Plusieurs fois il avait cru gagner contre lui, plusieurs il s'était avéré qu'en fait, c'était des défaites à l'état pur. Il en était venu à l'évidence, se cacher ne servait plus a rien. Plus il se cachait plus il perdait. Plus il était fort, plus il était faible. Plus il gagnait, plus il perdait. Plus il mentait, plus il se dévoilait.  
L'asiatique poussa un long soupire et se decontracta.

-Tch.. A quoi beau te mentir.

Allen l'observa, et parût presque étonné à l'entente de cette phrase au sens caché. S'il l'aurait voulu, il aurait pu l'avoir tout de suite. Mais il était hors de question de lui donner ce qu'il voulait après ces intenses evênements, après tout, lui aussi avait un egaux.

-Tu m'as dis des choses tellement blessantes… Tu sais au début je voulais juste te connaître. Je paraît peut-être à tes yeux comme quelqu'un qui veut se jouer de toi, mais c'est le seul recours que j'ai eu pour reussir à percer qui se cache dans cette enveloppe corporelle. Alors je vais arrêter de jouer, de tourner autour du pot.

Non je n'ai pas couché avec toi parceque je ne suis bon qu'à me faire prendre non… D'ailleurs c'était la toute première fois si tu tiens à le savoir… C'est tout simplement parce que je te trouvais interessant, et plutot charmant aussi, et biensur j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi. Sinon merci, j'ai adoré.

Comme tu le sais, j'ai perdu mon fiancé il y a peu de temps et je couche avec un autre, du jour au lendemain comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Tu crois que c'est facile ? C'est difficile aussi pour moi de l'admettre, mais a quoi bon se mentir à sois même, sinon pour se faire souffrir…

La vérité fait mal, ça a toujours été comme ça, mais si toi tu as choisie de te mentir à toi même et de te renfermer dans ton cocon bien confortable et surtout totalement imaginaire, soit, tu as gagné. Tu viens de perdre l'une des rares personnes qui ont eu confiance en toi, Kanda.

C'est sur ses mots que Kanda s'était retrouvé seul chez lui. Biensur, au plus profond de lui, il avait voulu plus que tout l'empêcher de partir, profiter de cette perle rare apparue du jour au lendemain, le sequestrer gentiement chez lui, lui refaire l'amour cette fois-ci dans les règles de l'art, à cet inconnu qui avait fait chavirer son cœur, ensuite lui parler de lui, de sa passion pour la nature, lui parler de sa vie qu'il portait comme un fardeau, de son lourd passé, découvrir la sienne, quels étaient ses passions, qui était-il derrières ses airs provocateurs, et tout plein d'autre choses banales et intenses. Et biensur, son egaux trouvant ses idées plus que répugnantes l'en avait empêché une nouvelle fois pretextant que tout ça n'était qu'une vulgaire plaisanterie.

Toute la journée, il s'était enfilé cigarette sur cigarette. La douce voix d'Allen résonnait dans sa tête « Tu es une personne si triste Kanda » « Je peux t'aider tu sais » « Appelle-moi Allen alors » « Tu réfléchis trop » « Tu ne comprend rien, Bakanda » « Espèce de Bakanda » « Tu n'est pas celui que tu laisses paraître Kanda ».

La tête posée contre la fenêtre, il observait machinalement les flocons de neige tomber au sol dans une douceur incompatable, ce blanc si pur était semblable au blanc de ses cheveux, se disait-il.

-Tch, pitoyable.

Son énième cigarette s'écrasa violement dans son cendrier débordant. C'était trop tard pour ruminer. Il avait voulu qu'il parte au plus tôt, il savait que tout cela tournerait mal s'il était toujours là quand il rentrerait, et il n'avait pas fait fausse route. Il s'est fait enchainer, comme prévu, et s'est fait abandonner, comme prévu, et même plutôt prématurement. Comment pouvait-il être aussi boulversé pour une personne qu'il connaissait à peine lui diriez-vous ? Ca, il se le demandais bien tien.

**01 MARS 15H05**

Après avoir marché pendant plus d'une heure, les blandin avait finis par retrouvé son chemin une fois qu'il eu quitté le village voisin, où il s'était retrouvé la veille. C'est ainsi qu'au bout d'à peut près deux heures de marche, il arrivait doucement près de chez lui. Les mains dans les poches, il allait une nouvelle fois rentrer dans cet appartement vide, devenu à la limite du lugubre depuis qu'il y vivait seul avec son chat. D'ailleurs qu'il était bête, il n'était pas rentré lui donner à manger la veille au soir. Enfin ce n'était pas comme si c'était volontaire après tout… C'est avec lassitude qu'il ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, découvrant avec étonnement qu'elle était déjà ouverte, sûrement avait-il oublié de là fermer, il déchaussa ses bottes fourrées, puis soupira d'aise, la chaleur du poel était la bienvenue par cet hiver. Alors qu'il accrochait son manteau, il sentit une mains lui ébouiffer les cheveux et l'autre lui enlacer le cou, tout en sentant quelqu'un se coller contre son dos.

-Ohe Allen t'as de la neige plein les cheveux, tu vas attraper froid petit !

Cette voix redonna quelque peu le sourire au blandin

-Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu passes, enfin rentrer plus souvent aussi ! C'est pas parce que maintenant je suis adulte que tu ne dois plus t'occuper de moi eh !

Un rire masculin se fit entendre.

Le plus petit se débarassa de l'étreinte de l'homme et lui fit face, puis croisa les bras.

-J'attend des explications, où étais-tu encore passé ?

-Le travail, les affaires mon petit j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé, je fais tout ça pour toi tu le sais très bien ! C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demandé ça, je suis arrivé hier soir il n'y avait personne, heureusement que j'étais là pour nourir ton vieux chat !

Le dit chat vint se frotter contre les chevilles d'Allen, qui le prit dans ses bras tendrement. Son pelage roux doré était uni sur ton son corps, mis a part sur son front où apparaissait comme une croix un peu plus foncé que le reste, avec une queue enroulé sur elle même.

-Désolé Timcampy.

-Alors où étais-tu passé petit fugueur ? J'attend des explications !

- Et bien.. Euh… J'suis resté dormir chez un ami, j'avais besoin de changer d'air.

-T'as pas l'air en forme petit, depuis quand tu découches, me dis pas que tu t'es pris la tête avec le grand roux ? D'ailleurs il rentre à quelle heure de ses cours celui-là ? Je lui ai trouvé un petit quelque chose qui va lui plaire jen suis sûr !

Sur ses mots l'homme se dirigea dans le salon, Allen le suivait, une boule monstrueuse au ventre. Il allait devoir lui annoncer sa mort, une nouvelle fois son cœur lui fera mal. Il se concentra comme il put pour ne pas laisser ses larmes perler ses yeux.

Une main lui tendit un très vieux livre où le titre était presque éffacé.

-C'est un vieux livre d'histoire, authantique et écrit à la main, quand il va voir ça aha !

-Oui ça.. ça lui aurait plus, c'est sûr…

L'homme aux cheveux noir abandonna son sourire et devint plus sérieux, il posa le livre et pris les mains d'allen dans les siennes.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous n'est-ce pas ? Vous.. vous êtes séparés ?

-N-Non.. Enfin, si, mais tu sais… tu sais qu'il…

-Ah oui… je comprend… il ne doit pas être en forme en ce moment mais… t'en fait pas mon petit, ils devraient trouver un donneur très vite, la somme que je leur ai déboursé va permettre à l'hopital de

- Tu comprends pas ! Sa mucco 'était déjà quelque chose, et un poumon l'aurait sauvé comme tu l'avais prévu… Mais donneur ou pas un cancer l'a touché… et il s'est généralisé.

-Si.. si vite… ?

-Santé fragile.

Un silence pesant s'installa au sein de la pièce. Une longue minute passa avant que que l'un d'eux ne reprit la parole.

- Tu m'emmeneras le voir ?

- C'est trop tard, c'est trop tard. Tu était où pendant tout ce temps ? Tu n'es pas rentré depuis noël… La vie l'a quitté, il… n'est plus de ce monde…

Allen baissa les yeux et ne riposta pas lorsqu'il sentit ses bras l'enlacer. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, sans lui, il n'aurait pas un sous pour vivre. Il avait gravit les échelons pour subvenir à ses besoins, même si ça lui prenait tout son temps. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne il avait toujours été avec lui, bien qu'il était au courant qu'il n'avait aucun lien de parenté.

-Je suis désolé, il va me manquer à moi aussi. C'était un gamin courageux et bienveillant. A toi d'être courageux, et surtout de tourner la page, c'est ce qu'il voudrait, ne t'en fais pas. Soit courageux mon petit, je suis là. Je suis là maintenant… Je t'aime.

Allen se défit doucement de son emprise et lui fit face.

-Je vais bien. Je vais prendre une douche.

* * *

**Voilà voilà comment se termine ce p'tit chapitre ! **

**Manifestez votre présence par une p'tite reviews kudasai ****

**Sinon je vais pleurer… et qui voudrait voir pleurer une pauvre petite fille (de 20 ans) comme moi ? **

**A tantôt pour le prochain chapter ! **


	9. Chapter 8 - Son sourire

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, car sans attendre voici le chapitre 8 !  
**

* * *

**POV ALLEN **

Je me dirigeai vers la douche, égaré dans mes pensées, qui demeuraient toujours les mêmes depuis peu de temps. Mon cœur se serrait quand je pensais a la mort de Lavi, et il était encore plus douloureux lorsque je pensais à ces nouveaux sentiments pour ce charmant Japonais. Premièrement car c'était difficile de l'admettre, et secondement de part son caractère. Franhement, quelle ironie, tomber amourreux de l'ex de son fiancé, qui plus est, est completement déphasé. Aveuglément, je savais qu'il était une personne digne de confiance, mais le chemin pour arriver à le dévoiler semblait semé d'embûches. Je me partageais entre l'envie de le revoir et l'envie d'abandonner, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage d'affronter tout ce qui m'attendait, pour pouvoir le sortir de ces démons, et je ne savais pas non plus, tout simplement, si j'avais réellement ma chance. Je n'allais pas me mentir à moi même, j'admettais que je m'étais montré plus fort que je ne ne l'étais aussi…  
L'eau chaude me réconforta un moment, mes muscles se détendirent à ce contact, apaisant mes douleurs de la veille.

Ma douche prise, j'enfilai une serviette autour de mes hanches et parti rejoindre mon tonton, comme j'aimais l'appeler. Il était assis sur notre canapé de cuir, un cigarette à la main, comme a son habitude. Enfin, mais quelle était cette nouvelle mode stupide ? Monsieur barbe de trois jours aux tablette de chocolat sur le téléviseur te conseil de fumer pour être une homme alors tu dois fumer ? Fumisterie, tout ça, je suis persuadé que cette diablerie est la cause de son décès, mais l'économie de l'état avant la santé bien entendu, un jour ca se saura, et on mettra en vente des substitues hors de prix bien sur.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi. Je soupirai.

-Allenchou qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais là ?

-Hm ?

-Ton ventre ! Qui est-ce qui t'a fait du mal que j'aille de suite lui arracher tous ses organes un par un pour

-Ohe arrête dont de me prendre pour un enfant, Tikky. J'ai du tombé du lit voilà tout.

-Tu as peut-etre un dont pour cerner les menteurs Allen… Mais en tout cas toi tu ne l'as pas pour le faire… Enfin ce sont tes histoires, M. l'adulte.

-Tch

-A tes souhaits.

-Pardon ?

-Tu viens d'éternuer.

-Hein ? Euh.. Ah oui… j'ai éternuer, tu as raison, ahaha.

-….

Je pestait intérieurement contre vous savez qui, parce qu'en plus il était contagieux ? Après cette brève discution, je laissai Tiky terminer sa cigarette et rejoignis ma chambre, qui était encore pleine à craquer d'objets personnels à Lavi.  
Courageusement, je m'attaquais au tris de ceux-ci, biensur j'aurai voulu tout garder mais c'était impossible. Certains objets me parlaient plus que d'autres, et je décidais de les garder. Comme par exemple ses cassettes de musique favoris, et tout plein d'autre petites choses remplies d'histoire. Je mis le reste de coté, pensant le donner à des associations caritatives. Alors que j'allai fermer définitivement le carton, un épais et vieux livre attira mon attention, je ne l'avais vu. Je le posai sur mon lit et ferma le carton. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre dans la maison. J'appreçu Tiky s'en aller, sûrement partit faire quelque course, il est vrai que le réfrigérateur était plus que vide ces derniers temps.

Après m'être confortablement installé dans mon lit, j'allumai ma lampe de chevet, pour me permettre de découvrir ce mystérieux livre, qui s'avérait être en fait, un album photo. C'est étrange, il ne m'en avait jamais parler, et je ne l'avais même jamais vu.

La première photo me fit rire, il s'agissait d'une photo de moi en train de courir après Tim qui avait du faire une bêtise comme à son habitude. La suivante était une photo qu'il avait prit de lui même, il avait l'air plié de rire, l'arrière plan m'expliqua alors le pourquoi du comment, j'étais désespérément coincé dans un buisson épineux. Je ris doucement

-Saleté de lapin…

Je parcourrai l'album intensément, me remémorant tout ces fabuleux souvenirs qu'il avait pris de nous deux. Je le bénissais pour ça, c'était le plus beau cadeau que le ciel aurait pu m'offrir en cet instant.

Page après page, c'était comme s'il était encore près de moi, je me surprenait même à entendre sa respiration près de mon oreille, et son cœur contre mon dos.

-Je suis rentré !

Je sursautai, et regardai autour de moi, puis j'aperçus Tiky.

-Oh, c'est toi… Ou étais-tu parti ?

-Je suis partie acheter de quoi te soigner !

Je soupirai.

-Ce n'est qu'un bleu…

-Un très vilain bleu ! Allez laisse-toi faire petit.

Je me résignai et lui laissai une place sur le lit, pour une fois qu'il était là… puis repris mon activité. Mon ventre frissonna au contact de froid du gel qu'il m'appliqua sur mes abdos. Ca faisait du bien au fond, que l'on s'occupe de moi comme ça, c'était toujours l'inverse. Je continuai ma découverte à travers cet énorme album. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'étais même pas au courant que Lavi avait immortalisé autant de moment de notre couple…

Tout était rangé dans un ordre chronologique, mais à l'envers… Sacré lavi. J'arrivai à notre toute première photo, cette fois ci je me souvenais bien de ce moment, nous venions à peine de nous rencontrer, je n'avais que 15 ans à l'époque, et lui tout juste 18. Néanmoins, je n'avais toujours pas terminé. Curieusement je tournai la page. Mon cœur fit un bon lorsque la suivante photo apparue à mes yeux. Il avait un visage… plus jeune, ses longs cheveux brillant au soleil tombait en toute légèreté sur son torse nu, et si celui-ci n'avait pas été très légèrement musclé, les traits féminins de sont visage auraient été trompeur. La noirceur de sa chevelure contrastait violament avec la rousseur de celle de Lavi, qui près de lui, le serrait fermement contre lui. Le brun semblait esquissé un sourire malgré lui. Cette photo semblait si vivante… que j'en étais presque jaloux. Je sentais mon cœur s'emballer peu à peu devant ces beautés humaines, autant que celui d'une pucelle qui rencontrerait Leonardo Di Caprio.

Ce n'était ni plus ni moins que Lavi et…. Et Kanda.

Plusieurs photo du même types défilaient alors tours à tours, pages après page. Comme je pouvais m'y attendre, Kanda faisait la gueule sur toutes les photos, alors que je me demandais comment Lavi ne s'étaient jamais cassé la mâchoire un jour, à sourire ainsi. Parmis tout ces clichés, l'un sortait du lot. Lavi abordait comme d'habitude un sourire radieux, bien que la mine plutôt pâle et très faible… mais il était dans les bras du brun, qui le serrait tendrement contre lui, un... doux sourire aux lèvres. Dieu qu'ils étaient tout deux beaux, et ce sourire, qu'est-ce qu'il lui allait bien, à Kanda…  
Cette photo fit naitre en moi un sentiment étrange. J'étais jaloux, mais autant de Lavi, que de Kanda. Dans un sens, voir un autre homme poser ses mains sur mon tendre Lavi me rendait bouillonnant, mais dans un autre sens, j'étais jaloux de lui, car seulement lui eu droit à son rare sourire, et de plus il semblait sourire uniquement pour lui. Et puis dans un troisième sens, cette photo me rendait heureux. Il s'y trouvait l'être que je chérissait le plus, et… et lui. La personne qu'actuellement je..

-Je ne te fais pas trop mal, Allen ?

-Ah euh.. non, biensur que non.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

-Oh ca… Rien, quelques souvenirs.

Je mis de coté ce précieux cliché sous mon oreiller et glissa l'album sous mon lit.  
Pendant que Tiky et moi commencions à discuter de tout et de rien, sa main descendait dangereusement dans le bas de mon ventre, mon bleu s'étendant sur mon aine. Tiky et moi avons toujours été très proches depuis toujours, c'est pour cette raison que je restai naturel malgré la situation.

-Merci d'être là, je suis désolé de t'avoir blâmer tout à l'heure, je sais que.. que tu es pris avec ton travail, et que sans ça je… je serai surement à la rue. Je suis un adulte maintenant, je devrais le comprendre mais… Je… J'ai jamais vécu seul. Depuis que tu as un métier hautement placé, tu ne rentres plus, et maintenant que Lavi est parti… J'ai du mal à m'y faire… a vivre en solo…

-…

-Je vais faire quoi ? J'ai tout bati sur l'existence de Lavi, j'ai aucun ami, aucune attache, j'ai pas de métiers, pas même de diplômes, ni de compétences en quoi que ce soit… La seule chose qui me tient en vie c'est ton argent. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire le jour où tu en auras marre de t'occuper d'un important comme moi ? Et même avant cela… a quoi ça sert de vivre seul…

-Tout cela ne tient qu'à toi, gamin…

-Hmm ?

Après avoir terminer de jouer au docteur, il s'assit en tailleur près de moi, sur mon lit.

-C'est à toi de construire ton destin. Tu n'as besoin de personne pour dicter ton avenir. Sors de chez toi, écris ta propre histoire. Tu ne vas pas rester chez toi a ruminer. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier Lavi, au contraire, je suis sûre qu'il aimerait que tu te trouves quelqu'un d'autre. Pour ce qui est de l'argent... pour l'instant ne te préocupe pas de ça, tu as tout le temps pour trouver ce qu'il te plait. Alors fais moi plaisir petit, demain, quand je vais repartir, ne reste pas enfermer ici, d'accord ?

-D'accord…

-Et au moment ou je reviendrai, je veux que tu sois heureux, bien compris ?

-Compris…

-Promis ?

-Promis…

-Avec un peu plus d'entrain je t'en pris !

-Je te le promet, tonton.

-Je préfère ça, Allenchou.

-Tu pars déjà demain…

-Hum, oui, j'ai un rendez-vous très important…

-Hm, je vois, tout se passe bien chez Tease Ccompany ?

-Oui, j'ai ouvert une deuxième usine.

-J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois devenu chef d'une célèbre entreprise…

-Je ne suis pas devenu chef d'une célèbre entreprise, j'ai crée une entreprise qui est devenu célèbre grâce à moi.

Je ris doucement.

-C'est pareil non ?

-Non c'est différent, vois-tu entre devenir chef d'une entreprise déjà toute réputation faite, et faire grandir une toute petite entreprise que l'on a créé seul, il y a un faussé énorme et bien entendu

-D'accord d'accord tu as raison… Simplement, pour moi, tu es toujours le même, c'est tout.

Mon propre baillement me rappela la dur journée que je venais de passer. Il n'était pas encore l'heure du diner que j'avais déjà envie de dormir.

C'est ainsi que le plus jeune sombra dans les limbes du sommeil. Le plus vieux le borda comme il fallait, lui déposé un leger baiser sur son front comme le ferait un père à son fils et rejoignit le salon.  
Il s'installa près du téléphone, et composa un numéro.

-Bonsoir, désolé de vous importuner à une heure si tardive… Je voudrais vous demander si vous aviez absolument besoin de moi demain… Oui… Mon fils adoptif n'est pas dans sa plus grande forme… Oui Allen… Oh c'est impossible… Je vois… Comment ? … Oh ah euh non… Non, il, il ne se doute de rien biensur… Il… Il pense que mon argent vient du fait que je suis chef d'entreprise… Oui c'est un peu vrai en quelque sorte… ahaha… Je vois. Je vais vous laissez, à demain, patron.

Le téléphone raccroché, le brun partit s'installer confortablement dans son fauteil de cuir, il porta un cigar à ses lèvres, qui dessinaient un sourire qui donnait froid dans le dos.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, chapitre un peu plat je vous l'accorde !**

**Les Reviews sont les bienvenues, ca prend trois seconde (bon d'accord un peu plus) et ça fait toujours plaisir (ca fait énormément plaisir). **

**Je vous dis à tantot pour le chapitre 9 !**

**EDIT 18 SEPTEMBRE : **

**peET PETIT passage pour vous dire que je n'ai pas oublier cette fanfic, en revanche, comme la majorité des jeunes, je suis rentré en cours, et il n'y a pas de place pour l'erreur, car je suis en dernière année de BTS, et je suis dej1 debordee. Je trouve le temps d ecrire quelque fois, donc ne soyez pas inquiets, meme si c est long, la suote arrivera.**

_**ET n'oubliez pas, si vous aimez les pandas, laissez une petite reviews (Nihaha, parfait, tout le monde aime les pandas)**_


	10. Chapter 9 - Timcampy

**Bonjour ! Bon après deux mois d'absence, je tiens premièrement à m'excusez pour ce retard, mais comme beaucoup de jeune, j'ai repris les études. En deuxième année de BTS, je suis carrément débordée et en retard sur tout ce que je dois rendre, et autant dire sincèrement que ça mon inspiration s'en fait ressentir et par dessus tout : mon temps.  
Mais je vous rassure je ne suis pas là pour râler car...**

**Voilà la suite ! E****n espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! Bonne lecture ! :D****  
**

* * *

**Près de deux mois plus tard(unpeucommemoi) - 01 MAI - 07h00**

De lumineux rayons de soleil perçaient doucement à travers les quelques blancs nuages, laissant une ambiance de printemps. Le gazouillement des oiseaux, les bruits des canards sur l'eau, rendait cette matinée apaisante et réchauffante. La nature semblait épanouie dans ce parc, où une douce brise matinale vint caresser la chevelure d'un homme accroupi devant un magnifique rosier, qu'il semblait admirer. Ses doigts caressait les fleurs une par une comme s'il s'agissait de ses propres filles, et semblait même discuter avec elle tant elles avaient l'air vivantes. Les roses et lui semblaient être tout deux en harmonie totale.

En se rapprochant de la scène, on pouvait observer ses lèvres s'étendre en un leger sourire indescriptible tant il semblait perdu. Vous aurez peut-être ou peut-être pas reconnu, Kanda.

Non loin de là, un vieux chat roux que n'importe qui aurait qualifié d'étrange se baladait l'air de rien dans le parc désert. Semblant perdu, pats après pats, il se dirigeait inconsciemment vers la seule personne présente dans le parc et frotta sa tête contre ses jambes, ce qui interpela le grand brun.

**POV KANDA**

Cela faisait aujourd'hui près de deux mois que je n'avais pas croisé vous savez qui, et croyez-moi ou non, ça m'attristait malgré moi. J'avais beau vouloir m'en satisfaire, quelque chose au fond de moi criait son prénom. Ces dernières années, j'avais acquis une certaine fierté qui m'empêchait consciemment de me dévoiler. Et c'était très bien ainsi. Un jour, je m'étais promis d'être fort, et c'est ce que j'étais devenu, peut-être malgré moi. Depuis sa rencontre, cette satanée petite voix m'agaçait tout autant, me répétant de me remettre en question, me répétant sans arrêt des phrases dénuées de sens comme ma force devenue faiblesse et toutes autres conneries du genre. De toute façon, maintenant, à quoi bon… C'était trop tard.  
Il m'arrivait parfois de me demander comment je réagirais si je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois face à cette tête de nœuds… Je me souvenais à mes dépends de tous les détails de son doux visage, parfois attendrissant, parfois excitant, parfois intimidant… Qu'en était-il de lui ? Malgré son acharnement je restais persuadé que je ne fût qu'une consolation pour l'aider à faire son deuil. Après tout, il savait où se trouvait ma porte… Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Voilà comment une nouvelle fois je me suis attaché en vain. Voilà la raison pour la quelle… Je le déteste, lui aussi.

_Une personne aussi belle que douloureuse._  
Mes doigts se resserrèrent autour de cette magnifique rose, laissant ses épines faire couler quelques perles de sang.  
_Un peu comme cette rose._

Une sensation à la jambe me sortit de mes stupides pensées, un chat se frottait contre moi. Il leva sa petite tête, et nos regards étrangers se croisèrent. Etrangers, c'est ce que je pensais. Mon cœur fit un bond, de beaux et douloureux souvenirs flashaient dans ma mémoire. J'aurais reconnu ce chat dans n'importe qu'elle circonstances.

-Tim ?!

-Meow ! =^.^= (C'est moi ! )

J'avais recueillit ce chat lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un petit chaton avec Lavi, nous ne devions pas avoir plus de 8 ans à l'époque. Je le pris contre moi après avoir vérifié si j'étais bien seul, puis le serra contre moi. Lors de notre séparation, j'avais décidé de laisser Lavi s'en occuper, prétextant que je n'en avais pas besoin, que les chats ne servaient à rien, et que je ne l'aimais pas, bien sur. En réalité, je pensais que Lavi serait triste sans lui. Lavi.. Le chat.. Mais Lavi n'est plus… Je fis vite la connexion avec Allen. Grâce -ou à cause, d'un concours de circonstances, je supposai que Tim vivait avec lui à présent. J'avais une folle envie de le reprendre avec moi à jamais, cet abruti mange tellement qu'il laisse peut-être Tim mourir de faim.  
Une voix quelque peux familière résonna au loin.

« TIIIIMCAAAMPYYY ? »

J'aperçu une fine silhouette sur un balcon des riches appartements voisins. Mon cœur bondit une nouvelle fois. Je reconnaissais avoir une bonne vue, mais même admettant que cela n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais reconnu ce corps parmi milles autres. Je restai penaud en plein milieu du parc à l'observer s'acharner, puis je le vis se résigner et rentrer à l'intérieur, ce que je supposai être chez lui. Bien que ce fût cours, le chat dans mes bras, j'avais l'intime conviction que cette journée n'allait pas être comme les autres, et je ne savais encore si c'était dans le bon ou le mauvais sens…

**POV ALLEN**

Après avoir aéré toutes les pièces, je m'étais motivé pour une mâtiné total ménage. Et qui dit aération dit baie vitrée ouverte sur le balcon. Et bien évidemment j'en ai conclu que mon chat en avait profité pour aller découvrir le monde. Comment cette journée aurait-elle pu être pire ? C'est dans un moment comme celui là que je bénissait ma fainéantise de monter des escaliers : j'habitais au premier étage, ça n'a jamais tué un chat. Mais ma mission était premièrement de le retrouver.

C'est pour cette raison que je me retrouvai dans le parc de ma résidence, en tenu légère, et dieu merci, en somme, personne ne rodait dans les parages à une heure si matinale.

Je m'assis sur un banc et soufflai doucement, il ne devait pas être bien loin… De toute façon, Tim n'aimait guerre les inconnus, il ne se laisserai pas approcher par n'importe qui. J'observais l'énorme étendue de nature qui s'étendait devant moi, c'était… étonnant. Je contemplais souvent ce parc depuis ma fenêtre, mais je n'y avais que très rarement mis les pied, surtout si tôt le matin… Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être si agréable que d'être en harmonie avec la nature. Une brise vint doucement faire virevolter ma chevelure indisciplinée, amenant avec elle toutes les divines odeurs qu'un jardin si bien entretenu pouvait apporter. Je fermai les yeux et inhala ce doux parfum de fleur, qui m'était comme qui dirait… quelque peu familier, j'en frissonnai. Sans hésiter, ce parfum était à quelques nuances prêtes le même que la personne avec qui j'ai passé l'une de mes meilleures nuits, la personne qui a littéralement chamboulé mes esprits, ainsi que mon cœur… J'avais depuis entamé une routine plus que grisante. D'énièmes frissons de froid parcoururent une nouvelle fois mon corps, me rappelant que je n'avais même pas mis un pied dehors depuis ces évènements. Tout comme je n'avais vu personne mis à part le transporteur qui me livrait mes vivres depuis. La voix de mon oncle me grondait alors. Je lui avais pourtant promis de ne pas agir ainsi. Raisons pour laquelle plusieurs fois il m'était venu à l'idée d'aller rendre visite à mon mystérieux brun, mais je me résignais à chaque fois, me prétextant à moi même que c'était un enfoiré qui m'avait souillé puis insulter, bien que je n'en pensais pas un traitre mot. Même s'il fallait avouer qu'il y avait une part de véracité. A ces pensées, mon cœur se resserra, tellement de fois je m'étais imaginer le croiser. Mais bien sur, vous me diriez, je n'avais pas sorti un orteil de chez moi. Les chances étaient donc nulles. Mais je me partageais entre l'excitation de le croiser, l'angoisse et la peur. Me reconnaitrait-il ? M'ignorerait-il ? Cela faisait maintenant deux mois, que je m'endormais tout les soirs devant une photo sur laquelle il était présent, mais je doutais fort qu'il fasse la même chose, mes chances étaient donc plutôt minces pour qu'il me reconnaissait, de toute façon…

Je me relevais sur mes minces et fragiles jambes et me remis à la recherche de mon chat. Le silence était quelque peu pesant, tout comme ce grand espace. Malgré le fait qu'il semblât désert, j'avais la drôle d'impression que l'on m'observait.

-Tiiim… montre toi s'il te plait que l'on puisse rentrer !

Il n'était peut-être pas dans ce parc après tout… Je sentis quelque chose taper mon épaule, ce qui me sortit de mes rêveries. Quelqu'un ? Bonne mère j'étais en pyjama, alors pourquoi ? Je me retournai tout de même.

- C'est ça que vous cherchez ?  
-Meow ! =^.^=

Ma petite tête rouquine se retrouva à deux centimètres de mon visage, au bout des bras d'un inconnu que je ne pouvais pas voir à travers mon chat.

-TIIM !

Je conclu rapidement et machinalement que ses mains étaient celles d'un homme, puis je pris mon chat contre moi, fermant les yeux, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Une seule chose m'intriguait, qui était cet homme qui avait pu approcher Tim ? Mes yeux se rouvrirent sur…

-K-KAN.. Hum. Kanda ?

-Non, comme tu peux le voir, c'est Jean-Paul. Le pape.

-Sans déconner…

-Tch.

-….

-….

-Le chat… comment tu… ?

-Tu insinues que je ne suis pas assez fort pour soulever ton chat obèse ?

-Ohe ! Je ne te permes pas ! Juste… il est craintif habituellement, avec les inconnus.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas un inconnu.

-Fais pas ton mystérieux, tu l'es déjà assez. Bref, qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ?

Bizarrement je ne me sentais plus autant à mon aise près de lui, enfin ce que je voulais dire, c'est que…Enfin c'est pas tout à fait ça mais… Je soupirai. Son regard se faisait dur et semblait glacial, mais tout autant profond et perçant. Raison pour laquelle je me sentais dévisagé et... nu. Si on omettait le fait que c'était presque la réalité. J'en rougis. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas changé, bien qu'ils fussent plus longs encore, et il portait ce même accoutrement que la dernière fois. Une vielle blouse verte et des bottes en caoutchoucs. Peut-être qu'il pêche ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Si tu avais un peu plus de jugeote tu aurais peut-être trouver réponse à tes deux questions.

-Oh, j'avais oublié, ta vie ne m'intéresse plus, excuse-moi.

_Cette phrase fut tranchante pour Kanda, même s'il ne releva pas. Allen se donna intérieurement une baffe pour l'avoir dite. Tout deux voulaient l'autre, mais cette fois-ci, tout deux avaient bien trop de fierté pour l'avouer à l'autre. Ils semblaient dans une impasse… y avait-il vraiment une infime chance pour qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux ? Où bien était-ce illusoire depuis le début ? _

_Alors qu'Allen rebroussa chemin, Kanda sembla se battre contre lui même un instant, puis s'adressa à voix haute. _

-12H30. Rendez-vous à 12H30 tu sais où.

* * *

**Et voilà ce neuvième chapitre se termine, en espérant qu'il vous ai plut, on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite, et n'oubliez pas : si vous aimez les pandas, laissez une reviews. (Si vous aimez pas les pandas mais que vous aimez mon chapitre, laissez un reviews quand même, c'est pas grave)**

**Bisous !**


End file.
